


Bright Future

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Air!Michael, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Implied Sexual Content, Light!Jeremy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Similar to our Elemental Three fic but with boyfs! A brief look through the lives of Air Elemental Michael and Light Elemental Jeremy.





	Bright Future

Michael Mell was 4 years old when he met Jeremy Heere. He’d floated clumsily up to the boy, trying to make friends. “Hello!”

Jeremy jolted, not accustomed to people coming up to talk to him. “O-Oh!” he exclaimed. “Hello!” His eyes shone. “I’m Jeremy!”

Michael’s focus slipped, causing him to abruptly fall to the ground from where he’d been floating. “Ow. I’m Michael!” Michael smiled up at Jeremy from where he was sat on the ground.

Jeremy stared down at him curiously. “Are you okay?”

Michael got to his feet, sticking his hand out to Jeremy. “I’m fine! I fall a lot!”

Jeremy grabbed his hand. “I, uh...sneeze!”

Michael giggled, shaking Jeremy’s hand. “I’m a air elmamental!”

Jeremy gasped. “Woah! I never seen a air man before!”

Michael giggled again. “What do you do?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I eat cookies.”

“Me too!” Michael idly started floating a few inches off the ground. “But what’s your powers?”

Jeremy looked at him in awe. “Oh, I-I glow in the dark.”

“Woah, really?! That’s awesome!”

“It is?!”

“Yeah!”

“T’ank you!”

Michael smiled. “Wanna be friends?”

Jeremy gasped. “Yeah! You can teach me to fly!”

Michael beamed, floating a little higher. “Yeah!”

Jeremy giggled. “Woah,” he marvelled. 

Michael seemed to focus on Jeremy really hard, trying to make him float. He fell.

Jeremy gasped as he had the first time. “Stop fallin’!”

Michael pouted. “Ow.”

Jeremy pulled his backpack off his shoulders. “Wanna band-aid?”

Michael nodded. He wasn’t bleeding.

Jeremy smiled and pulled a whole box from his backpack. “You want red or blue?”

Michael seemed to think hard. “Both!”

“Oh!” Jeremy sat on the grass next to him and struggled to open a bandage. 

Michael grinned, sticking out his arm.

Jeremy finally got it open and stuck it recklessly on Michael’s arm. He smiled at him. 

Michael grinned back. “Thanks!”

Jeremy was opening another one already, and soon, they were covering Michael’s skin. “All better!”

Michael nodded. “Cool! You wanna go play on the swings?”

“Yeah!” Jeremy stood up quickly. 

Michael was close behind. “C’mon!” he grabbed Jeremy’s hand, tugging him towards the swingset.

Jeremy giggled the whole way, and didn’t stop until he fell out of his swing face first. 

Michael jumped out of his swing, squatting down by Jeremy. “Are you okay?”

Jeremy sat up, a little cut on his nose. “I’m okay!” The scratch should have been bleeding, but it was glowing instead. 

Michael’s eyes widened. “Woah! That’s so cool! Your nose is glowin’!”

Jeremy squeaked. “It does that!” He wiped the shiny blood off his face. “I’m okay!”

Michael hummed, seeming to think hard. He pulled a blue band-aid off of his arm, sticking it over Jeremy’s cut. Then he leaned in, and kissed it clumsily. “All better!”

Jeremy grinned at him. “Thank you!” he giggled. “Better already!” He looked at him with sparkling eyes. 

Michael smiled dumbly, getting to his feet and offering a hand to help Jeremy up.

Jeremy grabbed it with both hands. 

Michael giggled, pulling Jeremy to his feet. 

———10 yrs old

Jeremy groaned. Another video on the phases of the moon. It wasn’t the moon so much that bothered him, but the itchy hood he was made to wear so he didn’t disrupt the class with his glow once the lights were out. 

Michael nudged him from where he was sitting beside him. He tossed him a sheet of paper with a drawing of a circle with a face on it.

Jeremy smiled. He added a tongue to the face and threw it back. 

Michael took it, smiling at Jeremy’s addition. He gave it a stupid handlebar mustache and tossed it at Jeremy’s head.

Jeremy shot him a look for throwing it at his head, but snickered at the mustache. He added a big 80s style perm.

Michael stuck his tongue out at Jeremy, adding a tiny stick body.

Jeremy drew money bags in the drawing’s hands. 

Michael bit back a laugh, writing ‘Wanted, dead or alive’ across the top of the page.

Jeremy covered his mouth as he giggled, putting “No reward” underneath. 

Michael did laugh at that, earning a glare from the teacher. He shrugged it off, drawing on a cowboy hat.

Jeremy grinned, putting a feather in the hat. He leaned over and whispered, “He’s beautiful.”

Michael nodded, grinning back stupidly. “Real Art.”

“Belongs in a museum!”

Michael nodded again, expression serious. “Better than Mona Lisa.”

“So much better!”

Michael broke into giggles.

Jeremy soon followed, and before the boys knew it, they were dangling their feet over the floor in their chairs in the Principal’s office. 

Michael bumped Jeremy’s shoulder. “We did it again, huh?”

Jeremy bumped him back. “Yeah, guess so. Oops?”

Michael laughed, blowing some air at Jeremy to tousle his hair. “We’re stupid.”

Jeremy frantically went to fix it. “Yeah, but bein’ stupid is fun!”

Michael hummed, nodding. 

“Maybe we’ll get suspended together next time!”

Michael laughed. “We can spend the suspension at my place.”

“Yeah!” Jeremy liked Michael’s house more than his own. 

Michael didn’t notice when he started floating. “I got a new game we can play!”

Jeremy tugged him back within a foot of the floor. “Really?! What is it?!”

“It’s called Portal. It’s a puzzle game, I think.”

“Ooh, is it multiplayer?”

“Yeah! It’s got a single and a multi.”

“Oh, sweet! Maybe my dad’ll let me get some new games too for my birthday!”

Michael nodded. “Yeah!”

“I hope he lets me get eleven since I’ll be eleven!”

“That’s awful expensive, though.” Michael seemed to think. “If he doesn’t, I’ll get you some!”

“What? No! Mikey, it’s my parents’ job! Don’t spend all your money on me!”

“Maybe I wanna!”

“I don’t want you to!” Jeremy pulled him so he was on the floor again. “Don’t.”

Michael pouted, blowing some more air at Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy sputtered. “It takes forever to look this good!”

Michael laughed. “You look fine.”

“I gotta look better.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Dork.”

“Dweeb. I wanna go home.”

“Me too. I hope we get suspended.”

“Me too!”

Michael laughed a bit.

Jeremy joined him in laughter. 

\------13 yrs old

Michael bounced his leg, cheeks slightly red. “You know what I hate?”

“What?” Jeremy asked, sighing. 

“Puberty.”

“Jeez, you don’t gotta tell me twice.”

Michael grimaced. “Hey, can I… tell you something?” 

Jeremy looked over. “Huh? ‘Course you can.”

Michael seemed to hesitate, eyebrows furrowed. “Uh, I dunno how to say it.”

“Hey, just take a deep breath. I’m sure it’s fine. You like breathing, don’t you?”

Michael laughed, some of his tension leaving. “Of course I like breathing, stupid.”

Jeremy grinned. “I know, airhead. Just tell me!”

Michael rolled his eyes, gulping. “Okay, okay! Um..” He took a breath. “I think I’m… gay.” he blushed deeply.

Jeremy didn’t stop smiling. “Yeah? Good for you!”

Michael squeaked slightly. “Th-Thanks?”

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say, buddy, it’s not like it changes us.” Jeremy shrugged. “But I’m glad you’re figuring yourself out! Now I know who to set you up with so we can double date! If I ever...get a date. Hm. Maybe not that part. But still! Have you told your parents?”

Michael shook his head. “Not yet. Weirdly enough, though, I don’t think my two mothers will mind very much.”

Jeremy laughed. “They’d throw you a party, dude! With a huge layered cake!”

Michael laughed. “Thanks, Jeremy. For not, y’know, freaking out, or whatever.”

Jeremy’s smile faltered. “D-Did you think I would?”

Michael shrugged. “I mean, no, but it’s still kinda scary, y’know?”

Jeremy put a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Nothing can tear us apart, bro. Especially something like that. You’re my best friend! I’m totally honored you told me! That’s serious trust!”

Michael smiled. “Thanks. Hug?”

“Totally!” Jeremy waited for Michael to make the first move, as it was his moment. 

Michael hugged him tightly, not noticing when he came off the ground slightly. 

If Jeremy noticed, he didn’t say anything. He gave Michael two soft pats. “Feel better?”

Michael pulled back, nodding. “Yeah.” he smiled.

“Good.” Jeremy sat back. “So puberty?”

“Fuckin sucks!” Michael fell back into his bean bag.

“You’re so right! What the fuck is up with this?! And when’s my voice gonna change?”

Michael laughed. “Maybe one day.”

“I hate this.” Jeremy huffed. “And this fuckin acne!”

“God, me too.” Michael groaned. “It’s the worst.”

“A-And that constant feeling of complete dread and fear? What’s that about?!”

Michael frowned. “I think that’s less puberty and more developing anxiety.”

Jeremy was quiet. “What are you talking about? You don’t have that?”

“I mean, I kinda do, but my moms say it’s not like, a normal thing.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed. “I-It’s not? Are you sure? My dad said he had that!”

Michael nodded. “Jere, anxiety can be a family thing. He’s probably the reason you have it.”

“N-No, you gotta be misinformed or some shit. I’m fine!”

Michael frowned. “Jeremy, just because you might have anxiety doesn’t mean something's wrong with you. I probably have it too.”

Jeremy gulped. “I-I guess you’re right. But I don’t want us to have anxiety.”

Michael shrugged. “Some things can’t be helped, dude.”

“I wish they could. Everything’s going to shit, Michael. Everything. Even the only other light kid in our grade is starting to bully me. He has no acne! At all! He’s flawless!” Jeremy groaned. He’d never considered Jake Dillinger a friend, but he thought they’d had a connection because of their element. He thought wrong. 

Michael winced. “Yeah. He’s been getting me too. Not amazing.”

Jeremy sighed. “At least there’s Christine.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Christine?”

Jeremy nodded. “Christine Canigula.”

Michael blinked. “What about her?”

“W-Well I just thought since you told me a secret, I could tell you one too,” Jeremy said. “I-I like her.”

“Oh.” Michael blinked. “Oh! That’s- That’s great, dude! I’m happy for you!”

“Really? I don’t think she knows I exist.”

Michael shook his head. “So, introduce yourself! She’ll love you for sure.”

“I-I dunno, I tried talking to her last week, and I kinda went invisible.”

Michael gave him a reassuring smile. “It’ll get easier, bud.”

“I wish. She doesn’t really seem the type to be into light elementals. I dunno.”

“Do you know what type she is?”

“...No.”

Michael gave him a stupid grin. “Did she even see you before you went invisible?”

“......No.”

Michael laughed, the air around them warming slightly. “Dumbass.”

Jeremy’s lips quirked up a bit. “Look, I was scared!”

“You’re a dork,” Michael grinned. 

“I know! But she must think I’m a creep! If she even heard me.” Jeremy sighed. “Imagine sitting in your desk alone and then hearing your name and then– Poof. No one’s there.” He disappeared for emphasis. 

Michael snorted. “I’m used to that. You do it all the time to try and scare me.”

Jeremy stayed invisible. “Yeah, but this is a stranger!”

Michael sent a gush of air in Jeremy’s direction. “It’s fine, dude.”

Jeremy flicked him on the nose and reappeared. “I’m just saying. I think she hates me and she doesn’t even know it.”

“She doesn’t hate you, dude. I promise. You’re super cool, you just gotta talk to her.”

“I’m cool?”

“You’re _so_ cool!”

“Says the guy who can fly!”

Michael laughed. “It’s not that cool, dude.”

“It’s so cool.”

Michael waved it off. “Just talk to her, dude.”

“I-I will! Someday.”

“Right.”

“I _will._ ” Jeremy sighed. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.”

\-------17 yrs old

Jeremy bit his lip. Everything hurt. “Can I hug you?” he asked quietly, expecting a no. 

Michael hesitated. “I don’t know. If you want, I guess.”

“I-I do, but do you?”

Michael shrugged. “I’m not sure what I want right now, Jeremy. Especially from you.” The air around them was thick, most likely from Michael’s despair.

It was hard for Jeremy to breathe well. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice breaking. “I’m so sorry.”

“Are you? Because, frankly? It’s sometimes hard to fucking tell.” Michael’s heart hurt. He felt like gravity was weighing him down, making him want to melt into the ground. 

Jeremy’s eyes watered with shiny tears. “I-I’ve never been more sorry. I-I was just so sick of– of hating who I am, that– that I ignored the people who could make it better. I-I know I’m an asshole.”

Michael deflated slightly. “You’re not an asshole, Jeremy.” he sighed. “You were for a while, but you’re not an asshole.” 

Jeremy shook his head, a tear falling. “I always have been. I don’t deserve you.”

Michael swallowed down the lump in his throat, his own tears slipping down his cheeks. He pulled Jeremy into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “I’m glad you’re back,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Jeremy was surprised Michael hugged him, but he didn’t waste it, wrapping his arms around him too. “God, me too, Michael. I’m beyond relieved.”

Michael sniffled, burying his nose into Jeremy’s neck. “I missed you, stupid.”

“I missed you too, airhead.”

The thickness in the air dissipated slightly. “What happened with Christine, in the end? Did you get her?”

Jeremy sighed. “Uh, n-no. She wasn’t the one.” She’d also said she wasn’t ready for a relationship, and Jeremy was going to respect that. 

Michael pulled away, nodding slightly. “Sorry.”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I think my infatuation lasted a little too long anyway.”

Michael laughed a bit. “Four years.”

“Yeah, too long.”

Michael smiled at him slightly. “What made you change your mind about hangin’ around the lame kid, anyway?”

“You’re not lame, Michael. I guess it just clicked in my head that you were all I needed the whole time.”

Michael seemed to think it over. “All you needed, huh?” he murmured more to himself. He spoke up properly. “Well, I’m glad.”

“M-Me too.”

Michael was quiet for a bit. “So, I heard your friend Rich came out as bi? Good for him.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Like, really suddenly, too. But I dunno if we’re _friends_.”

Michael let out a noise that was almost a scoff. “Well you sure hung out with him a lot.” The air turned colder.

Jeremy shivered. “I-I thought he could help me. I was wrong. But I think I helped him.”

Michael tried to regulate himself. “Sorry. I’m glad you helped him. He seems like underneath everything he’s a good guy.”

“Yeah, he’s getting there. Jake’s not all bad either. He taught me some stuff.”

“Oh yeah?” Michael straightened up. “Like what?”

Jeremy hummed. “Well, I can remove light from its source, did you know that?”

“Woah, really?”

Jeremy nodded. “Watch.” He brought a hand up, and the ceiling light went out. 

Michael yelped. “Holy shit!”

“But wait!” Jeremy pointed his hand out to Michael’s hoodie, and the light entered it. It was glowing. 

“Woah!”

“Isn’t that cool?”

“That’s awesome!” Michael came a few centimeters off the ground.

Jeremy didn’t say anything about it. “And look.” He left the hoodie glowing and held one hand above the other. He manifested a growing ball of pure light between them. 

“Oh my god!” Michael looked at it in awe. “Can I eat that?”

“Uh, no. To you, it’s just light. You can’t touch it.” Jeremy passed the ball through Michael’s arm. “But I can eat it!”

Michael pouted. “I wanna bite it!”

“You can’t touch it!”

Michael was back on the ground. “Damn. Eat it!”

Jeremy laughed and took a bite out of it like an apple, showing Michael the way it looked. “Cool, huh?”

“That’s so fucking cool. God, I wish I could bite that.”

“It doesn’t really taste like anything, Mike. Plus, that’s not all I can do.”

Michael perked up. “Show me more, sweet Jeremiah.”

Jeremy blushed, stammering. “I- Uh, right.” He cleared his throat. “I can pretty well control this now.” He forced a wave of light over toward the far wall, and it morphed into what looked like a zombie from Apocalypse of the Damned. 

“Oh, shit! I was working on my shit, too, and I think I can make it feel really solid now!”

Jeremy tilted his head. “How do you mean? Like the air?”

“Yeah! Like, bring the thing over here.” Michael waved to the light zombie.

Jeremy moved his arms in a certain way, and the projection got closer. 

Michael waved a hand towards it, eyebrows furrowed in focus. “Touch it.”

Jeremy cautiously reached for his illusion, but jolted when he touched its solid arm. “Holy shit!”

“Right?!”

“I-It’s like our abilities were made for each other!”

Michael blushed deeply, coming off the ground once again. “Yeah!”

“I-I’d better fix your hoodie, huh?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah.”

Jeremy took the light out of it. “Guess this goes back in the light bulb, huh?”

Michael hummed. “Yeah. Or I eat it.”

Jeremy sighed, sending the light back up. “Mike, you physically can’t touch it that way.”

“Damn it.”

“Sorry buddy.”

Michael gave him a smile, soft and sincere. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” Jeremy said quietly. “So so glad.”

The air became comfortably warm around them.

\---------18 yrs old

Jeremy smashed his lips against Michael’s, easing him backwards until his back hit the door. 

Michael responded eagerly, hands on Jeremy’s hips, pulling him closer.

Jeremy pressed against him harder, his hand traveling up to Michael’s waist. 

Michael let out a soft noise, pulling away for a second. “Bed,” he urged, voice rough.

Jeremy smirked, tugging Michael toward his bed in determination. “Eager?” he teased. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Jeremy pushed him onto the bed. “Never.” He crashed their lips together again. 

Michael grabbed Jeremy by the hips, rolling the pair of them over. He wedged a knee between Jeremy’s thighs, pressing him into the bed.

Jeremy gasped, pushing his hips up into Michael as a tease. His hands found their way underneath Michael’s shirt. 

Michael couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him. He pressed his lips harder against Jeremy’s, his tongue slipping past his lips.

Jeremy parted his lips properly, letting his hands explore Michael’s chest freely. He made his own embarrassing sound as Michael’s tongue invaded his mouth. 

Michael leaned into Jeremy’s touch, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth. His head was spinning pleasantly.

Jeremy groaned, bucking his hips against Michael’s knee. His hands pressed harder into his skin. 

Michael whined, his body feeling lighter and lighter. It wasn’t until he couldn’t feel Jeremy’s mouth anymore that he opened his eyes. “God fucking damn it.”

Jeremy was reaching for him. “Michael! Oh my fucking god, get down here!”

“I’m trying!” Michael whined as he floated higher. “Fuck!”

Jeremy stood up on the bed, but couldn’t reach him. “Michael! My dick is waiting! C’mon!”

Michael was pouting, back against the ceiling. “I can’t stop! Get up here and get me down!”

“I can’t reach you!” Jeremy grabbed something long. “Grab on and push off the ceiling!”

“I am not grabbing that dildo.”

“Grab it!”

“I don’t wanna! Find something else!”

Jeremy put the dildo down in a huff and grabbed a fleshlight. “Here.”

“That’s worse! Why do you have so many sex toys!?” Michael’s cheeks burned.

“Why do you float when you have an erection?!” Jeremy shot back. “Take it or leave it!”

Michael pouted. “This is bullying.”

“Would you rather I use my vibrator?”

“No! Stop! Find a ladder or something!”

“I thought you were interested in my sex life,” Jeremy mumbled, climbing down from the bed and wandering into the hallway. 

Michael rolled his eyes, calling after him. “Obviously I am! That’s why I’m on the ceiling!”

“Horny bitch!” Jeremy called back, searching for the ladder in the closet. 

“Your dick is literally glowing right now!”

“At least I can stay on the ground!”

Michael rolled his eyes again, pouting as he waited for Jeremy to return.

Jeremy came back with a proper ladder. “Is this better?”

“Yeah, If you would get me down!”

Jeremy set the ladder up and climbed toward Michael. “Hey,” he said. 

“Hi.”

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“Mhm.”

“Wanna come down?”

“Preferably.”

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s arm and climbed down.

Michael sighed. “Gonna have to strap me down or some shit.”

“ _Or_. I could top.” 

Michael quirked an eyebrow, grabbing onto whatever he could to stay on the ground. “Could you, though?”

“I could!” Jeremy argued. “I totally could!”

Michael chuckled. “Prove it, then?”

“I tried, and then you got on top of me and floated away.”

Michael hummed. “And now we’re here.”

“And my dick is glowing.”

“It is! I want you to absolutely punish me with that glowing dick!” Michael’s tone was easy.

“So you do think I can top!”

“Let’s find out.” Michael kissed him.

Jeremy grunted, pulling him all the way down and back to his bed. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed him against the mattress and straddled his waist. 

Michael hummed against the kiss, hands slipping up to tug at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy lifted his shirt and threw it aside, sinking back down to kiss Michael hard. 

Michael smiled against his lips. 

\--------18 yrs old

Jeremy shifted in his carseat. “Mike, this is kinda scary. Are you scared? I am.”

Michael hummed. “I kinda chill, actually.”

“Yeah, you’re oddly okay with this.”

“Probably because I can’t process the weight of such events!” Michael grinned stupidly.

“Good for you, I’m over here dying! My dad’s gonna want a billion photos, and you know the glare I cause in every damn picture. Ugh, I’m so over graduation.” 

Michael chuckled, playing with Jeremy’s fingers with his free hand. “It’ll be okay.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Michael smiled at him. 

“Everything is so much better with you. I don’t even know why I’m scared.”

Michael cooed. “Babe, you’re gonna make me start floating while I’m trying to drive.”

Jeremy pouted. “Isn’t your special seat belt supposed to stop that?”

“The power of my gay love will win that fight.”

“Aww, how adorable. I’ll have to kiss you later for that.”

Michael grinned. “I look forward to it.”

Jeremy laughed. “Focus on the road, airhead.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Whatever, lightweight.”

“Oh, stop.”

“Never.” Michael kissed the back of Jeremy’s hand.

“I don’t want my dick glowing through my pants when I graduate, Mikey.”

Michael smirked. “Then I can just suck you off in the parking lot! Problem solved.”

“Mike!” Jeremy exclaimed. “You know I glow after I nut!”

Michael giggled. “It’s super cute!”

“They’d _know!_ ”

“They wouldn’t! They don’t know your post nut habits!”

“Jake Dillinger does!” Jeremy paused. “That sounded bad. I didn’t– I did not have sexual relations with Jake Dillinger.”

“Wow. Anyway, you can just make yourself not glow by pulling the light out of your skin.”

“Just like you can make yourself not float by making the air push you back down?”

“We can’t all be forward thinkers, Jeremiah.”

“Then don’t assume I can, Michael.”

Michael laughed. “I just figured a bj would help you relax, is all.”

“Blow me afterward.”

“Bet.”

“Focus on the road, Micah.”

Michael laughed. “Fine!”

“Cutie.” Jeremy squeezed his hand as they approached the school parking lot. 

“I love you. You’re gonna do great.”

Jeremy shrugged. “I just wish I could sit by you.”

Michael hummed. “I’ll be like one row away.”

“That’s way too far.”

“I’ll make sure you feel me.” Michael winked.

Jeremy squeaked. “Great.”

Michael kissed the back of Jeremy’s hand again.

Jeremy looked at him, his eyes a light blue. “If I trip, you better catch me.”

“‘Course I will. And you better make sure the lights go out when I walk across the stage.” He laughed.

“Or I’ll make a special spotlight for my special boy.”

“Only if the spotlight is made by your dick.”

Jeremy turned red. “Maybe in the confines of your basement.”

Michael hummed. 

Jeremy tsked. “Would my dick be a fleshlight if I used it like that?”

“God, I hope so.”

Jeremy laughed. “Me too. Let’s go graduate.”

\--------- 22 yrs old

Michael pulled off of Jeremy, sitting back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Absolutely blinding, babe.”

Jeremy breathed deeply. “Sh-Shut up,” he mumbled, throwing a blanket over himself. 

Michael chuckled, climbing up to cuddle into Jeremy’s side. “It’s cute.”

“It’s annoying.” Jeremy pulled Michael even closer. 

“Is not.” 

“Not to you, because you like sucking it.”

Michael laughed. “Why would I like sucking it if it was annoying?”

“I don’t know!”

“Anyway, I have your bioluminescent semen in my stomach now. It’s not annoying.”

“Never call my nut bioluminescent again.”

Michael hummed noncommittally. “Our first night in our new apartment and you’ve already nutted in my mouth.”

“What can I say? Love is in the air,” Jeremy joked. 

Michael snorted. “That’s just me.”

“Mm, maybe. Still hot.”

“Dork.” Michael kissed his forehead.

“You’re a dork. Insisting on giving me a bj after a long day of moving shit.”

“You weren’t complaining.”

“Have you met me? Of course I wasn’t. Still aren’t.” Jeremy smiled warmly at him. “I love you so much. I mean, look at us! Our own apartment!”

Michael grinned. “We live together!”

“I can come home to you every day!”

Michael was starting to float. “We get to sleep in the same bed every night!”

Jeremy giggled, not stopping him. “We get to wake up next to each other!”

Michael clung to Jeremy’s side. “Ah! This is amazing!”

Jeremy nodded. “Best thing ever. Can’t get any better than this. You’re beautiful.”

“I love you!” Michael kissed his cheek. “God, this is amazing.”

“You’re the light of my life, Mikey,” Jeremy whispered, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder. 

“And you’re the love of my life, Jerm.” Michael laughed. “Also just generally my light.”

“Oh, hush, airhead. I was trying to be cute.”

“You’re always cute.”

“Don’t be a dweeb.”

“Shut up, lightweight.”

Jeremy scoffed. “Do you want to sleep on the couch?”

Michael hummed, practically wrapping his body around Jeremy’s. “How about we nap on the couch and then when we wake up we break in the bed with some raucous sex?”

“Damn, and you say I’m the horny one?”

Michael smiled, eyes closed. “Just excited about living with my one true love, Jeremy Heere the light boy.”

“Hm. I’m pretty stoked to spend every day with Michael Mell, love of my world, the last airbender.”

Michael laughed, smiling stupidly. He pressed his ear to Jeremy’s chest. “Hey, Jeremy?”

“Huh?” 

“I love you.”

“Aw, Mikey, I love you too.”

Michael pressed himself closer to Jeremy. “I’m glad I get to be with you.”

“I’m glad you want to be with me.” Jeremy yawned. 

Michael yawned as well. “Sleepy.”

Jeremy nodded. “Very.”

Michael pulled the blanket that Jeremy was under over himself as well. “Don’t let me wake up on the ceiling.”

“No promises, babe.”

Michael laughed softly, squeezing Jeremy affectionately.

Jeremy hummed. “I love you so much. I don’t say it enough.”

Michael chuckled. “I’ve always loved you.”

“I loved you at first bandaid.”

Michael giggled. “Dork. You remember that far back?”

“How could I forget the day I met a boy who could fly?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It was barely five inches off the ground.”

“Five inches was a lot back then.”

“Mm.”

“Shush. I’m trying to love you.” 

Michael laughed again, idly tracing patterns on Jeremy’s chest. “Do you remember the first time we kissed, and I practically got stuck in that god damn tree because I was so happy I couldn’t come down?”

Jeremy chuckled. “I was scared, Mikey, I thought you hated it.”

“God, I loved it. I was in that tree for like thirty minutes.”

“I panicked for thirty minutes!”

Michael smiled, leaning up to kiss Jeremy’s chin.

“I was so worried.”

“I was practically on cloud nine. Metaphorically and literally.”

“Mikey, you’re so cute. Your little jokes. So cute.”

“Nah. You’re just super gay for me.”

“God, fuck, you’re right!”

Michael giggled. “Go to sleep, stupid.”

“You’re the airhead!” Jeremy yawned anyway.

Michael tangled his legs with Jeremy’s. “G’night, Miah.”

“Sweet dreams, Micah.” Jeremy closed his eyes.


End file.
